The First Neurocritical Care Research Conference will be held at the Texas Medical Center, Houston, Texas, on September 4 - 6, 2009 (Baylor College of Medicine/St Luke's Episcopal Hospital). The Neuroscience Center at the St Luke's Episcopal Hospital has committed funds to partially support this symposium. The overall goal of this interdisciplinary scientific symposium is to bring together scientists and physicians from diverse fields with a common interest in understanding and advancing research in neurocritical care diseases. The symposium is unique in that it will provide a forum for presenting and discussing the latest advances in clinical trial design, research tools, and research priorities in the field of neurocritical care. The need for the creation of a neurocritical care research network will also be addressed to facilitate collaboration and patient enrollment in clinical trials of specific neurocritical care diseases. This symposium will consist of an opening reception and discussion of the present and future status of the field of neurocritical care with the following scientific sessions: 1) Clinical Trial Design in the Neurocritical Care Unit;2) Research and technology in Neurocritical Care;3) The Critical Care Research Networks Experience;and 4) Research Priorities in Neurocritical Care. In addition, discussions at the end of the sessions will be organized. We anticipate approximately 150 attendees. The Organizing/Scientific Committee will consist of members from the neurocritical care community but with various research interests that represent the integrated/educational concept of the conference. At the conclusion of the conference, participants should be able to: 1) understand the importance and opportunities for research in neurocritical care diseases;2) discuss recent scientific advances related to clinical trial design and research tools that will have an impact on neurocritical care research;3) determine the future directions of research of neurocritical care diseases;and 4) establish a collaborative network in neurocritical care research. All presentations will be video-taped and presented on "The Neurocritical Care Society" website for general public access (website has been established since 2003). Furthermore, invited speakers will be asked to submit manuscripts related to their presentations to "Neurocritical Care" for consideration for publication in a special supplement. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Neurocritical care diseases carry a high morbidity and mortality. Despite all the advances in neuromonitoring, diagnostic imaging, and emerging treatments much research needs to be undertaken in neurocritical care to improve patients'outcome. The First Neurocritical Care Research Conference will timely bring together a diverse group of academic scientists and physicians from diverse fields with a common interest in understanding and advancing research in neurocritical care diseases.